¿Con quien esta mi corazon? ¿Edward o Jacob?
by IzaCullen
Summary: Edward se ha ido... y Bella desesperada sufre mucho por no tenerlo a su lado.-... Despues de lo que parece una larga espera... por fin ella decide darse una segunda oportunidad! Jacob Black
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

Salte de aquel acantilado, afortunadamente Jacob logro salvarme la vida. Charlie nunca entendería porque lo hice, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Edward, en mi mente solo decía su nombre, el hueco en mi pecho no había sanado y era capaz de lo que sea por al menos escuchar su voz en mi mente, la voz que muchas veces me erizaba la piel, y hacia a que yo cayera en sus redes sin contemplaciones, los extrañaba, a él, a Alice a toda la familia entera... deseaba que ese día, de mi maldito cumpleaños nunca hubiese ocurrido, Edward estaría aquí conmigo!

Se feliz! Fue lo último que escuche de su voz... de aquella voz aterciopelada que quemaba el alma cada vez que resonaba en mi cabeza.

Edward Cullen... mi Edward Cullen...

Sabía que no volvería... yo no era para él, una simple y débil humana que no tiene derecho a la inmortalidad para ser feliz con su amado.

Bella Swan! Decía mi padre detrás de mí.

¿Qué ocurre papa?

¿Cómo te has atrevido, que quieres que muera de un infarto igual que Harry?

¿Qué pasa? volví a preguntarle aun mas desconcertada.

¿Te lanzaste por el acantilado de la Push? y dime la verdad.

Yo me quede muda al instante, ¿quién se lo había dicho?

Papa, solo fue por diversión nada mas... no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada, ¿cierto Jake?

Jacob puso cara de pocos amigos pero asintió.

¿Cuándo dejaras de mentir Bella?

- me pregunto Jake enojado -

No saltaste del acantilado por diversión, es por esa maldita voz de ese chupasangre que escuchas en tu mente.

Jake - dije poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo -

No lo nombres, nunca más. El no existe, nunca existió... no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.

Ya Jacob se había ido a reunirse con la manada, estaba sola en mi habitación, a decir verdad mi mente estaba bloqueada ante cualquier sentimiento hacia los Cu... hacia ellos.

Pero aun así, lo sueños seguían, unos tras otro, en mis sueños lo veía muerto en mis brazos, sin yo poder hacer nada, pero en que se había convertido mi vida? En una pesadilla constante? lo único que las alejaba era estar con Jake, pero aun así, el hueco en mi pecho no se terminaba de cerrar...

Esa noche decidí cambiar mi vida por completo darme una nueva oportunidad... la nueva oportunidad para salir de este hondo y oscuro pozo en que me dejo Ed... El, cuando se fue.

Esa nueva oportunidad tenía nombre y apellido:

Jacob Black


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi Muerte

Capitulo 1.: Mi Muerte

Nada en mi vida había cambiado… ya habían pasado dos meses desde que salte del acantilado. Jake, mi fiel amigo siempre estaba junto a mí. Pero aun así, no me acostumbraba a estar sin Edward.

Hace dos meses no escuchaba su voz.

Mis sueños no habían acabado, eran peores ahora. Les echaba de menos, les echaba de menos a todos.

Cada vez más me hundía en la agonía, en la agonía que tú me habías dejado. Por vivir una vida humana que no tenía sentido para mi antes de que tu aparecieras en ella. En mi interior aun guardaba la esperanza de que aparecieras. Pero no era así, los meses, los días, los minutos, los segundos fueron pasando como ave de paso.

Una mañana Renee mi madre vino desde florida a visitarme. No me imaginaba para qué, pero cuando llego solo entro en mi habitación sin mirarme, cosa que no era normal en ella, Renee siempre se había preocupado más de lo normal por mí.

Isabella Swan - grito - levántate de esa cama ahora mismo.

Tomo una maleta de mi armario y puso sobre la cama, metiendo en ella toda lo que encontrara en su camino.

¿Que haces? - le dije -

¿No es evidente? - Grito - nos vamos a casa.

Mi madre lloraba ante mí, lloraba desconsolada.

¡Yo no me iré de aquí! - le grite - ¡No me iré!

Violentamente me levante de mi cama, tome la maleta y la tire al piso esparciendo toda la ropa por mi cuarto. Caí arrodillada al pie de mi cama, las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos. No entendía, no comprendía lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Bella - dijo mi padre parado en la puerta - El no volverá amor. No puedes quedarte en ese estado toda la vida. Nos estas matando cariño. Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Mi madre que cayó en mis pies al ver que me desvanecía, me abrazo fuertemente.

¡Cariño! Ven conmigo. No quiero que estés más de esta manera Bella. Tienes muchas cosas que vivir por delante. - me dijo mi madre entre sollozos -

¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Vete! ¡Vayanse! Grite fuertemente, levantándome del suelo y arrastrando a mis padres a la salida de mi habitación. Le puse seguro y me encerré en ella por una semana, sin comer, sin nada…

Así transcurrieron los meses. Los meses que para mi eran como unos mas de mi sosa vida. El hueco en mi pecho no había sanado, pero aparentaba que si, Charlie en la primera recaída me mandaría a Jacksonville con mi madre y era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

Morir. Eso si quería, quería morir para que los recuerdos se fueran de mí para siempre. En su ausencia de igual manera ya estaba muerta, muerta en vida. En una vida humana que el siempre quiso que viviera, que disfrutara. Pero para mí no había vida sin él. Sin él no había nada.

Bella estas pálida - dijo Mike -

Estábamos en la cafetería, yo solo me tomaba una soda en el almuerzo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no comía en el instituto.

Bella siempre esta pálida Mike… ¿no te habías fijado de eso? - dijo Jessica entre risas -

No es nada Mike, Jessica tiene razón, yo siempre he sido así. - conteste -

Pero hoy es diferente, a tus labios le falta color, están como… purpura. - me dijo -

No es nada - dije - no te preocupes.

Después de clase, al llegar a la casa, Renee que aun estaba en Forks por mi causa se había ido a Port Angers a hacer unas compras, mientras que Charlie como siempre estaba en trabajando.

Pensé en hacer mis quehaceres para distraerme y no pensar en nada, pero en cada paso que daba por la casa era un recuerdo de Edward. Recuerdos que encerré en un baúl de mi mente para que nunca volvieran a lastimarme pero inútil siempre que podían se colaban en mi memoria para hacer estragos con lo poco que quedaba de mi.

Flashback

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

Fin del FlashBack

Cada vez más me seguía hundiendo en ese pozo oscuro y profundo en el que me había dejado al partir, al alejarse de mi lado, mato la humanidad que tanto deseaba proteger.

Tome un poco de ropa sucia y la metí en la lavadora. El plumero de colores con el que solíamos limpiar a tela de los muebles estaba a un lado al verlo recordé que Jacob se había recostado en el mientras estaba en fase, estaría lleno de pelo de lobo, lo tome y camine hasta el mueble al que nunca más me había acercado por miedo a mis recuerdos.

FlashBack

—¿Un plan de emergencia? —repetí.

—Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti —puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño—. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis.

No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa.

—¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí.

—Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

Nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que visité su casa, la enorme mansión blanca escondida en el bosque al lado del río, o la habitación donde Carlisle —el padre de Edward en tantos sentidos reales— tenía una pared llena de pinturas que contaban su historia personal. El lienzo más vívido, el de colores más luminosos y también el más grande, procedía de la época que Carlisle había pasado en Italia. Naturalmente que me acordaba del sereno cuarteto de hombres, cada uno con el rostro exquisito de un serafín, pintados en la más alta de las balconadas, observando la espiral caótica de colores. Aunque la pintura se había realizado hacía siglos, Carlisle, el ángel rubio, permanecía inalterable. Y recuerdo a los otros tres, los primeros conocidos de Carlisle. Edward nunca había utilizado la palabra Vulturis para referirse al hermoso trío, dos con el pelo negro y uno con el cabello blanco como la nieve. Los llamó Aro, Cayo y Marco, los mecenas nocturnos de las artes.

—De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó Edward, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación—. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva.

Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte.

—¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!

—No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que eso es un punto indiscutible.

—¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿Pero no estábamos de acuerdo en que toda la mala suerte es cosa mía? —estaba enfadándome cada vez más—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en esas cosas? —la idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable.

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento no sabía que decía, porque si para mí era insoportable estando entre sus brazos, ahora realmente era un dolor mortifero el que llenaba mi alma y destruía mi corazón. Mil cuchillos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo, ese era el dolor al que me había acostumbrado desde su partida, desde que morí, y quede muerta en vida para siempre… para el resto de mi sosa y estúpida vida humana que el amablemente me había regalado.

Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más lento, no sentía sus latidos, de pronto todo empezó a oscurecerse, caí acuclillada en el piso al lado del mueble que un día fue de nosotros. Cada vez que intentaba inhalar aire, me quemaba, mis pulmones ardían fuertemente, el aire no entraba en mí, me estaba ahogando.

Al fin - dije - la muerte ha venido por mí.

Cerré mis ojos, me tendí en el suelo en forma fetal parecía que dentro de mi todo se desprendiera.

Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, Edward estaba a mi lado.

¡Bella no! Lucha - me dijo en un susurro -

¿Para que? Esto no es vida sin ti. ¡Maldito mentiroso, me dejaste sola! Déjame morir - le gritaba -

¡Bella nooooooooooo! - grito el - Lucha! Lucha!

Mis manos cayeron vencidas a mi lado, mi corazón al fin se rindió. Estaba meriendo.

Mi corazón dejo de latir. ¡Era lo que más quería, esperaba con ansias la muerte!


	3. Capitulo 2: El Dolor

Capitulo 2.: El Dolor

POV Jacob:

Estaba corriendo por el bosque, iría a ver a Bella apenas terminara mi jordana del día, Sam me había obligado a cumplirla, diciéndome que después me quedaría todo lo que quisiera con Bella.

Lo que yo sentía por ella iba más a allá de un simple capricho, como ella creía, yo sabía que ella aun no se había olvidado de ese chupasangre, pero yo lograría que ella me mirara como algo más que un simple amigo, ellos nunca volverían, así ella siempre estaría conmigo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Swan vi el monovolumen de Bella en el frente donde siempre estaba, llame a su puerta, ella sabía que vendría así que estaría esperándome seguramente con un delicioso almuerzo. Después de un rato nadie atendió a la puerta. Preocupado trepe hasta su ventana, mientras iba bajando las escaleras vi el cuerpo de Bella tendido en suelo.

¡Bella! - grite, mi cuerpo temblaba, salte de las escaleras al piso, causando un estruendo gigante, la tome y puso sus cabeza en mis piernas mientras secaba su sudor - ¡Bella reacciona que te ha pasado!

Ella solo estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando la nada, como si estuviera viendo algo que yo no podía ver, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún estimulo.

Busque como loco por toda la casa las llaves de su monovolumen, al encontrarlas la tome en mis brazos, la llevaría al hospital. Pero ya no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mi Bella se estaba muriendo y yo no podría hacer nada.

Al llegar al hospital, unos enfermos me quitaron a Bella de los brazos, no me dejaron entrar porque estaba solo con mis shorts, mi pecho estaba desnudo. Decidí ir a buscar a Charlie, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado, trate de llamar al celular de Renee pero nadie atendía.

Una persona que pasaba cerca de mí, lo amanece de molerlo a golpes si no hacia cambio de ropa conmigo. Al estar ya vestido no me negarían la entrada al hospital.

Buenas tardes Srta.

- Le dije a una de las enfermeras que estaban allí -

Soy la persona que trajo a Bella Swan, ¿me podría dar información sobre su estado?

Está bien pequeño - la enfermera me ofreció la mano de modo en consuelo, pero yo solo quería saber cómo estaba mi Bella -

Si, si lo estoy, solo quiero saber de ella. - dije -

Habitación 4, el Doctor Gerandy está allí con ella. ¿Has avisado al jefe Swan?

Si, ya lo he hecho - dije - mientras corría al cuarto que me había dicho la amable Sra.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que ya habían avisado a Charlie en la comisaria, y estaba allí frente a la puerta de Bella esperando que el médico saliera.

Charlie - exclame - ¿Como esta Bella?

El volteo hacia mí, tenía los ojos irritados, y una cara de preocupación que no se la negaba nadie.

Yo sabía que esa relación acabaría mal - decía Charlie - aun no sé porque acepte que Bella siguiera aquí en Forks. Y Renee no aparece por ningún lado.

¡Charlie! - le dije zarandeándolo un poco, el pobre de Charlie estaba destrozado, amaba a su hija más que a nada - ¿Como esta ella?

En ese momento salió el Doc. Gerandy. Deje a charlie allí y me dirigí directamente al médico.

Lo siento - dijo el médico - lo intente, juro que lo intente todo. Pero Bella sufre un síndrome muy raro, solo le da a pacientes que han sufrido un shock emocional muy fuerte y hasta en la mayoría de los casos causa la muerte, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ella cayó en coma sin lograr nada más. No responde, no atiende a nada, los medicamentos no hicieron efecto en ella, ahora solo nos queda esperar, yo solo les digo que estén preparados para lo peor.

Mi corazón latió mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez pensé que pudiera hacerlo, caí arrodillado a los pies del médico, Charlie puso sus manos en mis hombros, no podía creer el amor tan grande que sentía Bella por ese maldito

Chupasangre a llegar a los extremos de querer morir solo por no tenerlo a su lado. Entonces imagine como sería mi mundo sin Bella.

¡Debe ser igual para ella estar sin él! Susurre.

Maldito Edward Cullen - grite - ¡Maldito seas! Como eres capaz de lastimar así a mi Bella.

Charlie me miraba desconcertado. El lloraba igual o más que yo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a su hija.

Cayó a mi lado y nos abrazamos el uno al otro.

Bella no puede morir - decía una y otra vez - no podre soportarlo.


	4. Capitulo 3: La Exigencia

Capitulo 3.: La Exigencia

Renee llego a los pocos minutos, se había perdido en Ports Angels, su teléfono se había descargado. Charlie trato de decirle lo de Bella lo mejor que pudo, pero su reacción fue la misma que la de nosotros.

Estaban devastados, no podían con su propia alma, el dolor que les estaba causando Bella era incomparable con cualquier dolor físico que alguien pudiera sufrir.

Insistí en quedarme con ella, para que ellos pudieran descansar, Charlie y Renee se negaban pero el médico dijo que era yo quien estaba más calmado y si Bella despertaba lo último que sería bueno para ella era encontrarlos en ese estado.

Los días fueron pasando, pero Bella no reaccionaba, mi corazón cada vez se oprimía mas, ya ni siquiera respiraba, en su cuerpo tenia montones de cables y tubos de respiración.

Las semanas transcurrían como cuando corría en el bosque estando en fase, pero ella no tenía ni el mas mínimo gesto de querer recuperarse, a diario venían los chicos de el instituto a traerle flores y hablarle como si eso pudieran hacer algo por ella, Renee la peinaba y arreglaba, mientras que Charlie le hablaba al pie de su cama todos los días, suplicándole que reaccionara…

Todos llorábamos desconsolados, al ver que no había ningún indicio de que reaccionara.

Charlie, Bella ya lleva mucho tiempo de esta manera, ya no puedes seguir esperando que ella despierte - dijo el Doctor Gerandy -

Renee escondió el rostro en el hombro de Charlie, sollozaba, resignada a que su hija solo la mantenía viva aquellos aparatos, Charlie trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero no lo podía contener por más tiempo. Y yo… pues yo… simplemente me estaba muriendo con ella… no entendía porque Bella quería morir teniendo tanta oportunidad de vivir como quisiera, yo por… dría… yo podría hacerla feliz, muy feliz.

No puede decirme eso Doc. Mi hija tiene que despertar, ella tiene que hacerlo - decía Charlie - esperemos Doc. Por favor, no puede decirme que mi hija morirá, no puede hacerlo.

Lo siento Charlie, pero no creo que Bella quiera despertar, ella no está luchando, al contrario, parece que hace ya mucho tiempo a querido esto.

Mi corazón cada vez se ponía más pequeño, tenía que hacer algo, mi pobre Bella no mirara sin que yo haga algo por ella.

Salí corriendo del hospital, entre en fase apenas pude entrar en el bosque.

Sam - pregunte en mi mente - ¿Estas allí?

Si Jake, ¿que pasa? - respondió el preocupado -

Bella está muriendo, por culpa de esos chupasangres que no tienen conciencia, como pudieron dejarla tan sola, ella no quiere vivir sin ellos, y yo no sé que hacer para salvarla de los brazos de la muerte. Tienes que ayudarme, por lo que más quieras. - dije -

Lo siento Jake, pero no puedo ayudarte, Bella tendrá que salir sola de allí… no hay remedio para eso, un corazón roto solo es curable con otro que esté sufriendo los mismo, se entienden y se consuelan el uno al otro. No puede hacer nada Jake.

En ese mismo instante, recordé que una vez sentados en mi cochera Bella me conto lo ocurrido con James. Victoria la buscaba a ella, porque le habían matado a su pareja, pareja por pareja, había dicho ella. Si Bella tiene el corazón roto porque Edward se ha ido, yo tengo el corazón roto, porque ella no quiere vivir sin él.

Se entienden y se consuelan el uno al otro - las palabras de Sam retumbaban en mi mente.

Gracias Sam - dije - rápidamente corrí hasta mi casa, cambie de fase muy cerca de la cochera donde guardaba un par de jeans para casos de emergencia. Entre en la casa casi tumbando la puerta, Billy en la cocina.

Jacob, hijo, ¿eres tú? - pregunto -

Si papa, estoy aquí. Solo vengo a cambiarme de ropa, me he turnado con Charlie y Renee para cuidar de Bella y hoy me toca.

Me eche una rápida ducha, me puso unos jeans nuevos y limpios, un sweater manga larga que me remangue hasta los codos. Mi cuerpo era caliente, pero aun así no sentía calor. Mientras iba camino al hospital, compre un ramo gigante de orquídeas y rosas blancas, si tenía que conquistar a Bella tendría que ser como todo un caballero. Antes en un semáforo antes de llegar al hospital, aprecie una pequeña librería, no me gustaba muchos los libros, pero a Bella si… no lo pensé dos veces cuando doble a la izquierda camino a la librería.

¿En que puedo ayudarlo joven? - Decía una Sra. muy simpática detrás del mostrador - Busco algo nuevo, que hable de segundas oportunidades, pero que sea entendible y buena para leer… - le dije poniendo mi mejor cara -

Bueno - dijo ella - caminado por toda la librería tratando de encontrar algo.

Un libro en uno de los estantes llamo mi atención, debió haber sido los colores de su portada, eran naranja fuerte. Lo tome.

Los colores de la vida - susurre -

Muy buen libro - dijo la Sra. detrás de mi - si es para un lector amante a las historias de amor ese es el indicado. Tiene drama, comedia, y segundas oportunidades. ¿No era lo que usted quería?

Si - dije - lo llevare.

Lo introdujo en una bolsa de papel, y me lo dio sin decir más.

Salí de allí, ahora si directo al hospital.

Al entrar estaba Renee sentada en el regazo de Bella, peinándola. Parecía una niña con una muñeca Barbie nueva, Bella simplemente estaba hermosa. No había ningún atino de imperfección en ella.

Hola Renee - salude -

Hola Jake - contesto -

Sus ojos estaban irritados, se veía a leguas que había llorado, estaba tan triste.

Lo siento Jake, pero Charlie y yo hemos tomado una decisión. Mañana le quitaran los aparatos a Bella. Espero entiendas que no podemos vivir mas así. Despídete.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora que estaba complicado, necesitaba que esto funcionara, si no perdería a Bella para siempre.

Coloque tres velas rojas en cada una de las mesitas que tenía en su habitación, coloque las flores y el libro en la mesa de al lado de su cama, y me senté a un lado de ella en un sillón. Y comenzó a decir:

Isabella, no puedo dejarte morir, ¿has escuchado a tu madre? Te van a desconectar mañana, simplemente por un ridículo capricho que tienes con ese chupasangre estúpido del que te enamoraste. Pero quiero decirte algo, si de verdad te importo, no puedes dejarte morir, ¿sabes por que? ¿Acaso en realidad sabes porque? Porque yo TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN! Nunca te dejaría, ni que mi vida dependiera de ello, preferiría morir antes que estar alejado de ti, y tu quieres morir por esa sanguijuela que a la primera oportunidad te dejo, sufriendo y sola. ¿Que quieres? ¿Dime que quieres? ¿¡Que yo muera? Porque si tú no estás aquí, no me quedaría nada mas, no me importaría mi padre, ni nada con mi vida, solo me importaría morir junto a ti, me imagino que eso es lo que piensas, y quieres morir por ese estúpido idiota que solo te hizo daño. Pues déjame decirte algo, tu morirás, si. Pero el, sigue vivo y así será por el resto de eternidad, ¿no te parece que es injusto perder tu vida tan joven, por alguien que se da la gran vida sin ti?' a mí no me parece nada justo, pero ¿Acaso es justa la vida? Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, y tú no puedes vivir sin él, ¡que maravilla! Te he traído flores, sé que no te gustan, pero de igual manera lo he hecho.

Tome una de las orquídeas, y una rosa blanca, me senté a su lado en la cama, las puse en su nariz, si ella me estaba escuchando quería que oliera el aroma tan especial de esas flores que tanto me recordaban a el olor que emanaba su cuerpo. No hubo ninguna reacción, coloque de nuevo las flores en la mesita, me quede allí observándola por un largo rato. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por mis mejillas. Tome su mano, estaba tan helada, fría y dura, no era nada parecido a la calidez de mi Bella, la suavidad de sus manos y la dulzura de sus caricias. Toda ella estaba como congelada. Me quite el Sweater, y me acosté a su lado, necesitaba darle calor, su cuerpo parecía estatua, como granito, dura y fría. Mis lágrimas nublaban mis ojos pero aun así en mi propia agonía seguía diciendo:

Bella, quiero que entiendas, que no solo él era parte de tu vida, tu padre, está sufriendo, sufriendo mucho por tu causa, tu madre esta desconsolada, no sabe como su hija a la que ella tanto aconsejo sobre los hombres y las relaciones allá terminado en este estado, mi padre, Sam y los de la manada no entiendes como una persona como tú, tan correcta, tan bella y sencilla, un ángel, porque eso eres para mi Bella, mi ángel, podrías haberte enamorado de semejante monstruo. Sé que si estuvieras despierta, me darías de golpes por todo esto que te estoy diciendo, pero es solo la verdad, y sabes que nunca te ocultaría nada, ni mucho menos engañarte de la manera más vil y egoísta que él lo hizo. Te pido, o mejor dicho, ¡TE EXIJO! Que te levantes de esta maldita cama y sigas siendo la misma Bella a la que todos amamos y nunca, escúchame bien… NUNCA seriamos capaz de lastimar. Te he comprado un libro nuevo.

Tome el libro de la mesita, lo abrí en el primer capítulo. Se llamaba La muerte. Lo leí calmadamente, estaba seguro que Bella estuviera donde estuviera me estaba escuchando, el primer capítulo hablaba de una chica - Sara - ella estaba locamente enamorada de un chico que enviaron a la guerra, ese chico - Manuel - muere en medio de combate. Ella cree que va a morir, pero la vida, le regala una nueva oportunidad al darle a un nuevo hombre a su lado - Gabriel - de quien se enamora perdidamente. Fui leyendo cada capítulo, página por página de dolor, llore como nunca, me lastimaba ver a Bella de esa manera, y de solo imaginarme que le ocurriera algo, como a Sara me desgarro el alma. No me di cuenta cuando caí dormido, solo que la tenia fuertemente abrazada a mi cuerpo cuando ella misma me tumbo de la cama y caí al suelo frio, el golpe me despertó. Y ahí estaba ella, despierta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba riendo a carcajadas al verme caer dormido aquel suelo frio y duro.


	5. Capitulo 4: El Despertar

Capitulo 4.: El Despertar

Pov: Bella.

Mi tristeza me había embriagado, no quería que mi corazón latiera, pero hay estaba con su tuc tuc normal, me aferraba a la idea que si no salía de mi coraza algún día la muerte vendría por mí, pero era mas fácil que Edward volviera, ella no quería llevarme y no entendía que sentido tenía que yo siguiera viviendo, todos los días, escuchaba a Renee llorar, peinarme y repetirme que la vida era hermosa, que no acabara con la mía porque si, Charlie me hacia llorar por dentro, cada vez que escuchaba que era su culpa que estuviera de esta manera, me sentía mal, y hasta culpable, toda la gente que amo está sufriendo por mi culpa, Jacob fue el que más veces se quedo a mi lado en el hospital, pero él no se lamentaba ni me decía nada, solo me miraba, podía sentir su mirada aunque no lo estuviera viendo.

Era evidente que el tiempo había seguido pasando normalmente así estuviera en la inconsciencia, no se iba a detener por mí, cada vez que pensaba en Edward y su familia la abertura en mi pecho crecía y dolía, pero el dolor de mi familia realmente me desgarraba.

La noche que creí que al fin iba a descansar Jake llego con algo que me dejo helada, nunca me habían gustado las flores, pero el aroma que emanaban las que él me había traído era realmente delicioso. Se sentó a un lado de mi, y empezó a hablarme, estaba realmente sorprendida, Jacob en todo el tiempo que llevaba nunca me había hablado y ahora realmente estaba convencido que de alguna manera lo que me diría me haría reaccionar. Todo lo que me dijo me llego al alma, a lo más profundo.

No era normal que Jake me hablara de esa manera, el no me juzgaba, ni nunca me decía nada que pudiera dolerme, pero esta vez realmente estaba siendo cruel, me dolía cada palabra, cada gesto que hacía, de verdad le estaba doliendo decírmelo, entonces fue así como con unas palabras me hizo recobrar la cordura:

¿Sabes por que? ¿Acaso en realidad sabes porque? Porque yo TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN! Nunca te dejaría, ni que mi vida dependiera de ello, preferiría morir antes que estar alejado de ti, y tu quieres morir por esa sanguijuela que a la primera oportunidad te dejo, sufriendo y sola. ¿Que quieres? ¿Dime que quieres? ¿¡Que yo muera? Porque si tú no estás aquí, no me quedaría nada mas, no me importaría mi padre, ni nada con mi vida, solo me importaría morir junto a ti, me imagino que eso es lo que piensas, y quieres morir por ese estúpido idiota que solo te hizo daño.

Yo no admitía lo que él me estaba diciendo, pero para que me iba a negar si sabía que el tenia toda la razón… nunca antes lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, las horas corrieron, pero aun no podía salir de esa coraza donde yo misma me había metido. Me conto una historia que me lleno de esperanzas, Jake tenía razón, ¿Por qué sufrir por alguien que no se lo pensó dos veces para dejarme? Me llene de valor, y decidí regresar. Abrí mis ojos, las luces de las ventanas me molestaban pero aun así, permanecí despierta, Jake como siempre estaba roncando.

Me reí para mis adentros, de verdad me alegraba que Jacob estuviera allí conmigo, me quede mirándole por un momento, toque las facciones de su cara, era tan hermosa, y su cuerpo tan perfecto.

¡Jake! - le llame - ¡Jake!

Pero no hizo ni el menor movimiento, trate de zarandearlo, pero no lo moví ni un milímetro, seguí riéndome para mis adentros, no puedo creer que estuviera tan fuerte en un mes que ni siquiera pudiera darle un golpe sin lastimarme.

¡Jacob! - le grite poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para tumbarlo de la cama -

Cayo de la cama, y así fue como logre despertarlo, me daba tanta risa verlo tirado allí como un saco de papas, que solté una gran carcajada, el solo me miraba con esos ojos de amor que había sentido en sus palabras. El corazón me dio un vuelco, su blanca dentadura estaba toda resplandeciente para mí.

¡Bella! - Grito - ¡Bella has despertado!

Se levanto del piso y salto a mi cama, me di un abrazo, a los pocos instantes me estaba ahogando.

¡Jake! - dije casi ahogada - ¡Jake me estas ahogando!


	6. Capitulo 5: El Cambio

Capitulo 5.: El Cambio

Jacob me soltó, pero de igual manera su sonrisa resplandecía para mí.

¡Bella! - Decía Jake - ¿me escuchaste cierto?

Si Jake, claro que te escuche.

Le pegue un puñetazo en uno de sus enormes brazos, pero solo conseguí malograrme la mano.

Ay! - exclame -

Jake se partía en carcajadas.

Te lo he dicho Bella, cuando en realidad quieras lastimarme, pégame con un bate. Jajajajajaja…

El solo seguía sonriéndome, a mi me contagio y entonces los dos nos partíamos a carcajadas.

En eso, llegaron mis padres, ellos solo nos miraban a Jake y a mí riéndonos fuertemente. El pito de holters retumbaba en el cuarto, podía sentir mi corazón latir más fuerte en cada carcajada. Jacob realmente me hacia feliz. Muy feliz.

Mis padres entraron a la habitación, todavía no podían creer que me vieran allí, despierta y feliz.

¡Hola mama! - Dije - ¡Hola papa!

Me levante de la cama y corrí hacia ellos, los abrase a los dos, mi madre extrañamente cayo desmayada en los brazos de Charlie. Jake se levanto de la cama, y vino hasta nosotros.

Jake ve a llamar al Doctor. - dijo mi padre -

Jacob salió rápidamente de la habitación, y regreso a los pocos minutos con el Doctor Gerandy,

Acostamos a Renee en la que antes era mi cama.

Bella - exclamo el médico al verme - ¿como es que estas despierta? Déjame revisarte. Decía mientras me tomaba la cara examinándome.

Tranquilo Doc., ahora quien necesita su ayuda es mi madre. Se desmayo cuando me vio despierta y danzando por la habitación. Revísela no le haya pasado algo a mi madre por mi culpa. - le dije -

Tomo un poco de alcohol y lo coloque en su nariz. Ella de inmediato reacciono, al verme lloro como nunca, nos abrazamos los tres al mismo tiempo, mi madre al ver a Jake mirarnos desde afuera, le tendió la mano.

Ven hijo - le dijo - abrázate con nosotros, ya tu eres parte de esta familia.

El sin decir nada mas, se acerco a nosotros y nos encerró a los tres entre sus brazos. No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido Jake al punto de tenernos tan unido a los tres en su pecho.

El Doctor Gerandy se aclaro la garganta, riendo con nosotros.

Renee, estoy seguro que el desmayo solo fue la impresión, pero de todas formas necesito que te hagas esto exámenes.

Se los dio y salimos de allí de inmediato, Renee rápidamente guardo todas mis cosas mientras Charlie nos esperaba en el carro patrulla.

Me despedí de la habitación, esa sería la última vez que estaría allí, nunca mas volvería, y allí deje mi amor por Edward Cullen y el sufrimiento por la partida de su familia. Jure darme una nueva oportunidad, oportunidad que aprovecharía al máximo.

Al llegar a mi habitación estaba tal cual como el último día que estuve allí, había jurado nunca más acordarme de Edward así que decidí cambiar todo en ella, la mesa del ordenador la coloque en la ventana derecha de mi habitación, la que da al patio. Las otras mesas las coloque adversamente a como estaban. Todo lo cambie de lugar, parecía que por mi habitación había pasado un ciclón. Cuando al fin tuve que mover la cama alguien toco mi puerta.

¿Bella puedo pasar? - dijo Jake destres de ella -

¡Adelante! - grite -

¿Que estás haciendo Bella? puedes hacerte daño moviéndose eso. Déjame hacerlo yo.

Tomo la cama sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y la coloco a donde yo me estaba dirigiendo, la movía de aquí para allá detrás de mí, en mi pequeña habitación todo estaba revuelto.

¡Jake! - Dije - ¡Jake!

El me miro.

¿Que? - dijo sonriendo -

¡Me estas tumbando todo lo que está en mi habitación! - le grite -

Nos reímos sin parar, arreglamos la cama ya de última instancia, y caímos en ella, realmente estábamos agotados, estábamos en la cama acostados muy cerca el uno del otro, Jake no cavia en mi cama, sus piernas eran demasiado largas, en cambio yo no había crecido nada.

Había comprado unas sabanas y colcha nueva, eran de un color naranja bajo exquisito y contrarrestaba bien con las paredes que eran blancas como la nieve, todo a mí alrededor estaba cambiando. Entonces yo también tenía que cambiar, todo sería perfecto, nueva habitación, nueva oportunidad, nuevo look, simplemente lo que necesitaba, una nueva vida.

Ven - dije a Jake - ¿me acompañas?

¡Claro!

Dijo el caminando detrás de mí.

Conduje hasta Port Angels, llegamos hasta uno de los salones de belleza más visitados de allí. Me senté en una de esas sillas, hasta que llego la estilista.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - me dijo la chica con mucho entusiasmo -

No quiero perder el color de mi cabello, ni tampoco el largo, solo quiero que me hagas forma, y lo dejes lacio, muy lacio. - le dije -

Cuando termino, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente al espejo. Era yo misma pero con un look más actual.

Salimos de allí hasta una tienda de ropa, compre muchos jeans, un par de blusas hermosas, y entonces vi ese vestido. Era un hermoso vestido guindado en uno de los percheros de la tienda, era verde oliva de tirantes, tipo princesa, de seda, lo bastante hermoso, en otra ocasión hubiera pensado que no era para mí, pero ahora que mi vida había cambiado me parecía que calzaba perfecto en mi cuerpo.

Me lo probé, efectivamente me quedaba hermoso.

Flashback

Te queda hermoso Bella - dijo Alice mirándome fijamente –

Si, nunca creí que me quedara tan bien - le dije yo entusiasmada -

Realmente te ves hermosa cariño, Edward estará complacido de llevarte al baile - dijo Ese también admirando lo que habían hecho conmigo -

Alice me ha dado el vestido - dije bajando las escaleras de mi casa -

Perfecta - dijo Edward que miraba con esa mirada que tanto amaba -

Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a bajar de las escaleras, el hueso pesaba en mi pierna izquierda, al llegar al auto, beso mi mano.

¡Te amo Bella! - dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba -

Fin de Flashback

Alice - susurre - mi querida Alice.

Alice siempre sabía lo que quedaría bien, y en varias ocasiones había sido su muñeca Barbie de colección a la que ella peinaba y despeinaba sin parar.

La imagen se desvaneció de mi mente al escuchar a Jacob decir que estaba hermosa.

¡Estas bellísima! - dijo el - realmente hermosa.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

Ya me cambio y nos iremos - le dije - entre al cambiador, me cambie rápidamente y nos fuimos de nuevo a Forks.

Jake me dejo en la puerta de la casa, pero al entrar mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, riéndose el uno con el otro. Yo los mire desconcertada, pero me empezó a reír con ellos. Me senté un momento con ellos, pero el agotamiento me gano.

Subí las escaleras silenciosamente.

Al estar lista ya para la cama, entre en mi habitación, me di un susto tremendo al ver a Jake tendido en mi cama.

Lo siento vida - dijo el mirando y riendo por cara de susto -

No quise asustarte.

¿Cómo entraste? - le pregunte -

Por la ventana - dijo –

¿Cual ventana? - Pregunte - si las he sellado.

La del patio no, y por ahí he aprovechado para entrar. Quería verte, no me conforme con dejarte en la puerta, quería seguir a tu lado.

Mi corazón se estrecho, siempre supe lo que Jake sentía por mí. Este sería un momento para empezar de nuevo.

Me acosté a su lado, en solo se volteo hacia mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba del frio, ya el invierno había llegado y en Forks realmente había temperaturas bastante bajas.

Si quieres te acercas, aquí hay bastante calor - dijo el mirándome fijamente -

Yo me acerque a él, recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con Jacob, la manera como filtre con él para sacarle información. Me abalance sobre él. El solo me miraba con los ojos brillando, parecía que mil llamas lo invadían en ese momento.

Me puse sobre él y agarre el borde su camiseta, la trate de levantar, el todavía estaba quieto de lo sorprendido que estaba a lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Si no me ayudas, me temo que el frio de mi cuerpo nunca se quitara - le dije haciéndole un guiño -

El se levanto sobre su cuerpo y se sentó conmigo aun encima del apoyada en sus caderas, subí la camiseta hasta quitársela, su pecho quedo desnudo ante mí, lo toque como niña curiosa por unos momentos, me mordí el labio, parecía que me le estaba insinuando por despecho, pero realmente no era así, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo mi ser, quería que Jake me tomara en sus brazos y me demostrara que había otra vida luego de esa desgracia que había dejado Edward en ella. Nos miramos fijamente por un largo rato, su rostro y el mío estaban demasiado cerca, nuestras frentes se juntaron, pensé que me iba a besar, realmente esperaba con ansias que me besara, pero no fue así.

Me tomo por mis hombros y sin ningún esfuerzo me coloco en la cama para e poder levantarse.

¡No Bella! - dijo él, algo enfundado - no puedo dejarte hacerlo. No quiero que lo hagas por despecho, quiero que lo hagas cuando de verdad lo sientas. Cuando de verdad lo desees.

Jake - le dije colocando mi dedo en sus labios -

Me puse de pie encima de mi cama para poder alcanzarlo, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, y estampe mis labios en los suyos.

Sus labios eran dulces como fresas y cálidos como una noche de verano, me sentí agosto a su lado, el no se resistió mas y me tomo por la cintura, me estrecho contra su cuerpo, sentí su piel desnuda sobre mi camiseta, mis manos ahora estaban sosteniendo su rostro, sus labios se movían con pasión en compas con los míos.

El hueco en mi pecho se había cerrado, ya no dolía mas, deseaba a Jake, y era evidente que lo que sentía por él no era nada mas una simple amistad, yo lo quería, y me lo había negado a mi misma con la esperanza que… Edward algún día volvería y todo sería como antes, pero ya había pasado un año y el no lo había hecho.

Jacob Black - susurre - ¡quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo esta noche!


	7. Capitulo 6: Un Gran Dia

Capitulo 6.: Un Gran Día

¡Quédate Jake! - susurre aun con sus labios en los míos -

No podía evitar sentirme atraída por él, es como si entre él y yo hubiese una conexión distinta a la que teníamos Edward y yo pero igual de electrizante y excitante.

Jacob me soltó violentamente lanzándome a la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Ups! Bella lo siento, debo salir de aquí - dijo tirándose por la ventana del patio -

A los pocos minutos escuche varios árboles caer en el bosque de detrás de la casa, reí sola por un rato, siempre tuve esos encuentros con Edward pero el siempre se sabía controlar para no lastimarme, ¿será que ese mal también le afectaba a todas las criaturas mitológicas? Me pregunte.

Me recosté en mi cama, no podía dormir, realmente Jake me había sorprendido, no sabía que pudiera llegar a sentir eso por él. Cuando finalmente me quede dormida, volví a tener esas pesadillas, pesadillas que me estaban matando poco a poco, creí que con mi estado de coma las olvidaría pero solo se hicieron peores. Me desperté en gritos, pero entonces cuando lo vi todo se silencio.

¡Edward! - grite -

Moví mi cabeza a los lados, esto tenía que ser un espejismo, cuando finalmente volví a abrir mis ojos era Jake quien estaba a mi lado.

Jake - dije - ¿lo has visto cierto? Era el, estaba allí, sentado en el árbol mirándome.

No Bella, yo llevo rato viéndote dormir, si ese chupasangre hubiera estado aquí ya lo hubiese visto.

Jacob, ¿porque regresaste? - le pregunte -

Me pediste que me quedara contigo vida, así que cuando me paso… bueno, cuando estuve más calmado volví. - me dijo él con una gran sonrisa -

Se recostó en mi cama, y yo caí rendida sobre su pecho.

Cuando desperté ya Jake no estaba allí, me recordaba tanto a los días en que Ed… ¡no Bella! - Me dije a mi misma - ¡olvídalo ya!

Cuando baje las escaleras Charlie y Renee estaban hablando muy animadamente de Phil, el vendría hasta Forks porque estaba ansioso por ver a mi madre, así que Renee tuvo la brillante idea de pintar la casa, que por cierto desde mi nacimiento no se había pintado nunca más, aparte de unas nuevas remodelaciones que quería hacerle, Charlie la dejaba que soñara, no quería encontrarse con un puchero de mi madre a estas alturas. Reí de solo imaginármelo.

Cariño - dijo Renee - has despertado. Ven acá, tenemos algo que decirte.

Yo quede en el sitio, ¿desde cuándo Renee y Charlie tenían algo que decirme juntos? No los hice esperar más y me senté en el pequeño comedor.

Hoy ha llegado un manojo de cartas de solicitud para varias universidades - decía Charlie - no recuerdo que hayas enviado ninguna, ya que en este time… por…

Mi padre pensaba con cuidado cada cosa que decía, no quería lastimarme o abrir viejas heridas.

En ese tiempo no estaba de humor para eso - dije interrumpiendo y tomando las cartas en mis manos - Damon, Chicago, Alaska, Stamford, Harvard… las iba nombrado una a una mientras pasaba las cartas.

Srta. Isabella Swan.

Tenemos el honor de infórmale, que ha recibido una beca estudiantil por la universidad de Damon y será aceptada para el comienzo del próximo semestre.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos esperando su pronto ingreso a nuestra universidad.

La carta tenía el sello legitimo de la universidad, cada una las fui leyendo todas decían lo mismo, que me habían aceptado en su campus y que seria para el próximo semestre, pero al mirar la fecha pude darme cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, puesto que tenían fecha de julio, ósea que el próximo semestre al que se referían seria septiembre.

Lo lamento mucho cariño - dijo mi madre - me hubiese encantado que fueses a una de esas universidades.

No importa mama, ya veré que puedo hacer para entrar en el año próximo - le dije -

Pero en mi mente me estaba matando la duda de quién fue el que envió las solicitudes si yo no lo había hecho, la última carta que vi era la de la Universidad de Chicago.

La mire fijamente, la leí con mucho cuidado, me detuve en un numero telefónico que estaba casi al final de la hoja.

Marque rápidamente, mi madre y Charlie esperaban mirándome detenidamente, el tono se hacía más agudo pero al fin alguien contesto.

Universidad de Chicago, Buenos Días. - era una voz dulce y parecía amable -

Buenos Días - dije - mi nombre es Isabella Swan, llamaba por una carta de aceptación que me ha llegado hoy, quería saber si aun podría tener la oportunidad de ingresar mi documentación para la inscripción. He estado enferma por eso no he recibido la carta antes.

Muy bien Srta. Swan espere un momento.

No se escucho nada por un largo rato, los minutos pasaban, pero la chica no volvía a tomar el teléfono, Renee y Charlie aun me miraban expectantes, yo solo levante mis hombros en señal que tampoco yo entendía nada.

Srta. Swan, aun está en la línea - dijo ella algo alegre -

Si, claro acá estoy - dije impaciente -

Srta. Isabella Marie Swan, diecinueve años, lugar de nacimiento: Washington - Forks… ¿están correctos sus datos?

Si, si - dije - demasiados correctos - susurre para mí misma -

Muy bien, esta misma semana tiene que venir hasta el campus para presentar su expediente médico como justificación, se tendrá que adaptar rápidamente a las clases ya que van a mitad de curso, pero confió en que podrá hacerlo Srta. Swan. Que tenga un feliz día, nos veremos pronto Bella.

La chica colgó el teléfono pero su última frase quedo grabada en mi memoria.

Bella - susurre mi propio nombre - esa voz, esa voz la he escuchado antes. Esa persona tenía que conocerme para saber que a mí me gustaba que me llamaran así. ¿Pero quién sería?

Que pasa mi amor - dijo mi madre quien me miraba extrañada - ¿que te han dicho?

Que me darán la oportunidad de entrar retrasada, hare la entrega de documentos esta misma semana, y parece que tendré que adaptarme rápidamente a la universidad - le dije aun pensando en esa voz y porque me llamo Bella -

Renee y Charlie saltaron de la emoción, yo los acompañe no creía que pudiera hacerlo pero gracias a un desconocido muy osado había podido entrar en la universidad y lograr el sueño de mis padres, al fin mi vida tomaría algún rumbo, seguramente Jacob estará feliz por mí, me dije para mí misma, lo iré a visitar para contarle todo.

Me cambie y me dirigí a la Push, Renee y Charlie salieron juntos en el carro patrulla pero no tenía ni idea a donde irían.

Al llegar a La Push toda la manada estaba en el porche de la pequeña casa de Jake, pero él no estaba en el gentío. Salude a Billy y le pregunte por su pequeño. Me reía de solo pensar llamarlo así frente a él, me mataría.

Esta dormido Bella, parece que se ha ido de parranda anoche y aun duerme como bebe - me dijo Billy entre risitas -

Todos estaban allí afuera reunidos como una especie de celebración, pero solo era una reunión de manada, solo que el humor tan agradable de todos hacia que lo más sencillo se volviera una fiesta. Llegue a la pequeña habitación de Jake, ya ni siquiera entraba en su propia cama, los pies los tenia encogidos, estaba en posición fetal.

¡Jake! - Susurre a su oído - mi lobito, despierta.-

Jacob estaba rendido, me senté a su lado en la cama, quise zarandearlo un poco, pero no logre moverlo ni un milímetro.

¡Jacob! - le dije al oído -

Pose mis labios sobre su oreja, mordiendo el cartílago, sentí toda su piel erizarse, el se estremeció.

Vida - dijo tratando de abrir los ojos - estas aquí.

Si cachorrito, aquí estoy - dije - ¿te has dado un buen fiestón anoche no?

Le guiñe un ojo, el solo asintió, pero en un movimiento rápido, me tomo de la cintura y me acuno en sus brazos, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, mi risa de escucho hasta el bosque. De pronto todo tuvo otro color, el sol más brillante estaba allí y me tenía en sus brazos, realmente me estaba enamorando de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi salvador.

Entonces no aguante mas, puse mis labios sobre los de él, dándole el beso más cálido que había sentido jamás, el me tomo mas fuerte contra él, nos separamos por un momento, pero nuestras frentes se quedaron pegadas, nos mirábamos el uno al otro cuando escuchamos un carraspeo.

Pensé que Jake te estaba haciendo daño - dijo Billy en la puerta -

Pero ya veo que no es así, mejor los dejo solos.

Jake y yo nos miramos por unos instantes, pero entonces al hacerle una mueca volvió a hacerme cosquillas. Jacob se levanto de cama conmigo en sus brazos, luego me puso de nuevo en ella cuidadosamente.

Ya vengo vida - dijo él con su gran sonrisa -

Jake - exclame -

El volteo hacia mí, con su rostro hermoso despreocupado.

Si cariño - contesto -

¿Porque me llamas vida? - le pregunte -

El sonrió completamente, sus dentadura perfecta resplandecía para mí, se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Bella, te llamo vida, porque eso es lo que tú eres para mi, VIDA, MI VIDA, siempre va a hacer así, nunca cambiara. Me di cuenta de eso desde el día que te conocí, supe que eras para mí.

Tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro hacia él, lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin explicación.

Te amo vida - dijo - con toda mi alma, mi corazón es tuyo, antes no querías verlo, pero ahora que estas aquí, para mí, tengo que confesarte algo.

Te amo demasiado, más de lo que nunca imagine amar alguien, a veces Sam me dice que estoy imprimado contigo, pero mi amor comenzó mucho antes de que supiera lo que soy, así que es amor verdadero, amor puro, puro amor, Te amo Bellas, siempre ha sido así, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Muchas gracias.

Levanto aun más mi rostro, y poso sus labios en frente, luego en mi nariz y finalmente en mis labios. Me aferre a su cuello como niña, necesitaba su protección, sentirme querida y él me lo estaba brindando sin pedir más nada a cambio que la sinceridad de mi corazón.

Te quiero Jake, te quiero más que a nada, mi corazón es tuyo, no necesito más tiempo, aquí estoy para ti… sana mis heridas y quédate conmigo para siempre. - dije -

El solo me miro con más fuerza, las llamas volvieron a tomar sus ojos, su cuerpo ardía, me puso en su regazo y me beso apasionadamente.

Bellas - me dijo luego de unos minutos - debo ir a ducharme, prometo que vuelvo pronto.

Yo solo asentí, mirándolo fijamente mientras salía de la habitación.


End file.
